Too Wise to Woo Peaceably
by born2speakmirth
Summary: Edward and Bella are both tired of high school. When it comes right down to it, it is no longer a challenge. They have yet to meet another person who challenges them intellectually, until they meet each other. A war of words ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Musings on a First Day

BPOV

Sigh.

High school was the bane of my existence. I knew it was necessary to "turn me into an educated and productive member of society", but I felt I was beyond that at this point and I was just doing my time. I knew things that were important like how the government worked and who the secretary of state was; I knew a lot about great works of literature and so I got all the references people made to them (more so than most adults probably).

When it came right down to it, I enjoyed school at times because I loved learning, but I was ready for more. I was ready for college. My teachers seemed to understand and would give me compassionate glances and try to encourage me to go the extra mile on assignments or they spent time after school discussing things with me. I enjoyed these times even if they made my fellow classmates think I was a major suck-up.

Today would be different though. Today was my first day at Forks High School. None of the teachers here knew my abilities so I wouldn't be getting the extra stimuli I was used to. If the teachers had taken the time to look at the file transferred from Phoenix, all they would see was that I was in AP courses and had A's. It didn't mention how little work I had to do to keep that up or how I was still bored. At least, I'm pretty sure that sort of thing isn't in a school file.

My mom had just remarried this past June and had spent most of the rest of the summer miserable while my step dad traveled with his minor league baseball team. Usually summers were awesome for my mom and me. Since she was a teacher, she had the summer off too and we would spend lots of time together reading through books from the public library while soaking up the sun at the pool. This summer, not even the sun could cheer her up very much though. That's when I decided that it would be better if I let her travel more with my stepdad; which means I'm here to spend the school year with my dad. I rationalized it had been a while since I had spent time with him anyway, and it would only be a year (or two) at the most. Then I'd get to go start my life in college. I really couldn't wait.

So here I was this rainy morning (because Forks has a lot of rainy mornings), in front of my closet trying to figure out what kind of impression I want to give on my first day. I figure I might as well go for comfort since I'm not too concerned with impressing anyone, so I pick my favorite t-shirt out of my drawer and a pair of perfectly worn jeans. I love this shirt because it's blue (my favorite color) and it has a picture of Shakespeare on it. It's from a student festival I participated in at a local theatre in Phoenix. I played Kate from "Taming of the Shrew" and helped with our limited costuming. It was one of the highlights of my high school career so far and meant good memories. I pulled the sides of my hair back in a barrette at the back of my head, brushed my teeth, slipped on a pair of blue flip-flops, and headed out the door.

After an uneventful drive, I pulled into the school parking lot in my beat up Chevy (which I absolutely adore) and took a deep breath before opening the door and hopping down. As I walked toward the building, I started smiling to myself when I thought about my dad's reaction when I told him how much I loved my truck.

"_It's perfect, Dad. It has a nostalgic quality to it. It's got so much more character than a generic sedan."_

"_Um.. sure Bells. I'm glad you don't hate it. If it's nostalgic and character and all…. I guess that's good. Hmm … I just figured it was better than walkin…"_

Dad didn't really get things like that. He saw things in black and white, good or bad, lawful or unlawful. Symbolism wasn't exactly beyond him, he just didn't see a use for it. Did I mention he's the chief of police?

I headed to the room where the rest of the juniors where gathered to be given our schedules and be lectured about expectations for a good school year.

This school is actually small enough to have us all in the same room. Wow.

I hear the bell ring and so it begins.

EPOV

I think the expression "another day, another dollar" would apply to my attitude if I actually got paid to go to high school. I was putting my time in. There were things I enjoyed about it sure, but mostly I was going through the motions. My sister, Alice, was excited to get back, although she wouldn't tell me why. Her ability to sense the future was really annoying sometimes. All she would tell me was that something good was going to happen today. That could mean anything. It could mean that they were having hamburgers in the cafeteria for all I knew.

I climbed out of my silver Volvo in the school parking lot and started walking toward the building. I noticed a girl I had never seen before walking from the other side of the lot. She had a slight smile on her face and I immediately wondered what had caused it. I knew everyone around here so well that I usually knew exactly what they were thinking, but I had no idea what was going on behind the new girl's intelligent, sparkling eyes.

Oh whoa, did I just call her eyes sparkling?! Man, maybe my brother Emmett is right and I need to stop reading so much and watch a little more ESPN with him.

Suddenly, I realize that I'm still standing in the parking lot and the first bell has already rung. I better get my butt in gear and find which room they have the juniors in to get my schedule.

My mind wandered again to the new girl as I followed the signs to the music room. Maybe Alice was right and something good will happen today.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the good reviews and encouragement. I appreciate it.

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters… I'm just playing around a bit.

Chapter 2

EPOV

Ok so maybe I was wrong.

I shouldn't have let Alice's feelings let me think this day was going to be anything other than another boring day of high school.

It was nice seeing my few friends again. I saw them some over the summer, but Jasper had been busy working a lot this summer. The morning was pretty good overall. I had a few classes with Jasper, and everything was moving along well until lunch. Every guy in the school seemed to be falling all over himself to catch the attention of the new girl. It was just plain annoying.

I thought back to a conversation I overheard between her and Mike Newton:

"_Hey, Isabella! I'd love to show you around town since you're new and all," I heard him say in an arrogant, cocky tone that he assumed girls found attractive._

_Without a moment's hesitation, she shot back, "Well, Mike, I've seen __the__ stoplight. Is there really anything else I've missed?"_

Her smirk while emphasizing the word "the" was so cute that I almost walked over and started talking to her myself.

It was so weird for me to find someone (other than my family and my close circle of friends) even remotely interesting. It bothered me that it was the new girl and she was the "hot new thing" right now.

After lunch, I had biology. It was a typical first day type class. Everyone was handed their textbooks, the teacher went over supplies we would need and the syllabus, etcetera etcetera. The thing that made it at all memorable was that the new girl was in this class with me. She sat in the back quietly. I couldn't help but notice her and it was really eating at me. Tyler and Eric were sitting near her and vying for her attention until, near the end of class, Mr. Banner asked her to exchange seats with Jessica and sit next to me so we could be paired up for lab assignments for the year.

I was not at all upset by this change. Jessica was entirely unoriginal and it seemed like she had decided that we should be "friends" this year, which I was none too excited about. It seemed that she was daydreaming about something beyond friendship with me, but I had to give her the benefit of the doubt. I don't want to come across as completely full of myself. I mean, I'm ok looking for a guy, I suppose. I take care of myself and all, and a lot of girls have said I have nice eyes.

The new girl came and sat next to me then, and I think she said something. I was a little distracted. I was trying to look at her without being too obvious. Did she actually have a t-shirt on that had a picture of Shakespeare on it? I love Shakespeare. Well his comedies anyway. The tragedies were good too, of course, but the histories were downright boring to me. She smelled great too. Something light and flowery and strawberries. So much better than that heavy perfume Jessica was wearing that reminded me of my grandmother. Just as I was about to get my brain in gear enough to ask her what her favorite Shakespearean play is, the bell rang and class was over. Instead of bumbling through my question, I just left.

I'm such an idiot.

BPOV

UGH!!!

Could that day have been more pointless?

I spent most of my day looking over syllabi full of things I already know and trying to resign myself to my fate of an even more boring year of high school than I had ever imagined. I threw my backpack toward the passenger side of my truck's cab with enough force to cause some damage. As I sat in my truck, trying to calm myself enough to not drive angry, I thought back on my day.

There did not seem to be much hope to enjoying my fellow classmates this year. I don't really like tons of attention, especially when I've done nothing to earn it but show up. I had a few run-ins with random guys offering private tutoring, a coffee date to discuss teachers' grading habits, and one guy even offered to show me around town. Ha!

At lunch, I sat at a table in the corner and just sort of watched everyone. I had plenty of offers to sit with different people, but I claimed I was almost done with a book and really wanted to finish it and then held it in front of my face and flipped pages enough so that no one noticed I was actually watching everyone in the room interact. The stories I make up about people were always more interesting than the truth, but I love watching people and imagining stories about them. I noticed a petite, dark-haired girl walking across the cafeteria with a tall, blonde boy. They looked cute together. When they walked by he was talking about plans he and a guy named Edward had after school. The girl was telling him she planned to go to "Rosalie's house to spend some time tearing apart the new fashion magazines." I didn't know who these people were but it was pretty easy to tell that the cute girl and blonde boy are a couple. I wondered if the guy and girl they were talking about are also a couple. I watched them join a large guy and a really beautiful girl at a lunch table near the window. Ah, I bet that's them: Edward and Rosalie. I bet with his size, he's on the football team. She doesn't seem the cheerleader type though.

My biology teacher seemed to have at least read my school file since he moved me to a table with another student who (he claimed) was also advanced. The guy he paired me up with seems a little slow though. I said hi to him and tried asking him to introduce himself, but he didn't seem to catch the meaning of my words. He just kind of kept staring at me through his peripheral vision. He did have gorgeous green eyes though. Who am I kidding? All of him was gorgeous. He's probably the captain of the football team and spends his time with his girlfriend, the captain of the cheerleading squad. He probably was upset because his girlfriend was the girl who had been sitting next to him before and he didn't want to make her mad by talking to me. Hmm. That makes sense.

The bright spot in the whole thing seemed to be the fall play. I was in drama class last period and the teacher, Mrs. Davis, tried to encourage us all to be involved by either auditioning or doing behind the scenes work. I talked to her after class and told her I would love to be involved with costuming. She was very excited to hear I had previous experience with theatre and my t-shirt led to a discussion about Shakespeare. The fall play will be my favorite by the Bard, "Much Ado About Nothing." I'm excited to help put on a production of it since I've never been able to before. Maybe moving to Forks isn't going to completely awful.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Mrs. Davis introduced me to the girl in charge of costuming for the play. Her name is Alice Cullen and she has enough energy in her pinky toe to power the whole of Washington State. She's smart though, and I find myself actually liking her.

I had lunch with her today so we could discuss some ideas and I met her boyfriend, Jasper, and her friends, Emmett and Rosalie. The big guy whose name I thought was Edward turned out to be Emmett, and he does play football (but Rosalie is most definitely not the cheerleader type). Lunch was almost over when Alice's brother, Edward, rushed in and grabbed the last of the special of the day in the cafeteria, which happened to be an interesting dish called cinnamon chicken. Now why cinnamon could ever be considered a suitable spice for chicken, I'm not entirely sure.

"Does anyone know why they put cinnamon on chicken?" Jasper voiced my thoughts.

"Well, I think it's actually kind of good. I mean for cafeteria food," Edward defended his meal.

"You've got to be kidding me. What do you usually eat that you think that's good?" I asked him.

"Well maybe I'm just no snobbish about my food."

"Are you calling me snobbish, Chicken Boy?"

"Well you're the one with the problem with my lunch. So . . . ya know, if the shoe fits."

"Since when is complaining about cafeteria food being snobbish? I thought it was a truth universally acknowledged that institutional meals generally suck."

"Trying to sound smart by nearing quoting Austen, Isabella?"

"Well I suppose you get points by recognizing the phrase, but I can assure you it was unintentional. It's something that happens occasionally when one reads often you know. And the name is Bella."

"Who said I don't read?"

"I wasn't implying anything. A little touchy are we, Chicken Boy?"

"Actually it's Edward and . . ."

"ENOUGH! Geez guys a simple 'hi, my name is' would work ya know." Alice interrupted.

The rest of the table starred at Edward and me like we had taken leave of our senses and maybe we had. I barely knew the guy but something about him brought out the need to impress him. He seemed intelligent and I hadn't encountered many men like that. He seemed to be a man and not just a boy. I was more drawn to him then I wanted to admit, even to myself.

"Actually, Alice, your brother and I have met. We are lab partners in Biology, but I didn't know he could actually talk," I smirked a little at my joke.

"Well, I was just so awestruck by your beauty that I couldn't find my tongue," he smirked back. I wondered if he thought it was funny to basically call me ugly, but part of me hoped he was telling the truth even though I doubted it.

"Oh stop flirting with the girl, and kiss her already!" Emmett shouted at us.

"Damn, Em. Chill. You don't have to yell!" Rosalie scolded him as she hit him upside the back of his head.

I blushed.

"Well, I've got to get back to the music room so I'll have to take a rain check on that. See you in a few, Bella," Edward said as he gathered up the remnants of the lunch he had scarfed down between shots at me.

I whispered to myself, "Oh my word."

Alice seemed to notice my relief at her brother's exit and gave me a look that said she was going to want to "dish" later, something I was really not looking forward to. Talking about her brother would just cause me to dwell on him, and I really didn't want to do that. I won't even let myself think about why.

EPOV

Wow.

I thought she was pretty the other day in class but nothing could compare to Bella now. How her eyes lit up while she was firing back at me made her look absolutely gorgeous. No, beyond gorgeous. There were no words. I had basically told her so, but I'm not sure she actually believed me. Maybe I'll eventually get the nerve to tell her for real without the joking cover.

She was so unpredictable. I could guess what anyone else in this school would say to me, but she was a real mystery. I could tell she was well read and she was definitely not ashamed of it. I'm excited that she'll be working with Alice on the costuming for the play. Maybe it will mean she'll be spending some evenings at our house.

I went back to the music room and tried to immerse myself in the composition I was working on. I found myself wondering if she would like it. I also spent a minute to two dwelling on how cute she had been when she blushed at Emmett's words about us kissing.

Ok, I've really got to stop. I can't let myself think too much about her. I've got other things to worry about and she'd never go for me anyway.

BPOV

Biology was entirely uneventful. Edward and I worked well together on the day's lab, but we didn't talk other then the occasional answer or, "could you pass the microscope." It was a little awkward and I felt like he was watching me while I tried to avoid looking at him. I have to admit that Mr. Banner was right about him though. We do work well together.

After school, I found myself at the Cullen house in Alice's room. We were sketching out some ideas for the costumes and doing a little research on the time period to make sure we got everything right. We were thinking we'd probably rent some of the costumes, but having a good idea of what we wanted before going to the rental shops is always a good idea.

Of course, it wasn't long before Alice brought up the subject of her brother.

"Alice, I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on Bella! I won't give up until you give me at least a little something. I've never seen my brother talk to a girl like that. He usually acts like every one bores him."

"Really?" I was trying not to sound too interested at that little tidbit.

"Yeah, all the other girls bore him, well except me, of course, and Rose, but we don't really count."

"I wonder why that is. I'm probably just the weird girl that doesn't fall at his feet and worship him," I added in a dry tone.

"Bella, you're so bad!" Alice giggled.

"No, seriously. I know he's your brother and all, but even you have to know how handsome he is. I'm sure the girls around here fawn all over him."

"Well, yeah, but he doesn't really notice. He's not stuck on his looks or anything. He's a good guy, Bella. You could do a lot worse."

"Yeah, well, you'll be the first to know when we announce our engagement, but until then I think I'll stay out of his way so as not to start another fight, ok?"

"You better tell me first!"

"Ok, Alice, I promise, but can we get back to our sketches for the first act now?"

We went back to work then and I avoided dwelling on her handsome brother (too much) for the next hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I'm also encouraged by how many people have placed my story on alert. I appreciate it! Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

********************************************************************

EPOV

I overhead Alice giggling and I went over to her door but I was stopped by Bella's voice coming through the door. Bella thought I was handsome and girls fawned over me?! They were joking about us getting engaged?! I had to run into my room before my muted chuckling gave me away. Bella thought I was handsome. I couldn't stop grinning.

I don't know why I had such a hard time trying to talk to her in biology today. Somehow it seemed too intimate with just her and me at a table. I was suddenly scared of saying something stupid. She was just so smart and I definitely didn't want her to think less of me.

I spent the next hour trying not to think about Bella, but of course all I thought about was her. I imagined her laying her head in my lap while I read to her. I saw us on a blanket in a forest clearing with the sunshine shining in her beautiful hair. I imagined taking quick glances away from the book to see her beautiful brown eyes shining up at me. I could almost feel the softness of her hair as I imagined playing with it with my free hand as it draped across my lap.

I heard Bella and Alice laugh again and I checked the time. I knew Mom would be calling me down to dinner soon, so I put away the homework I had been pretending to work on and headed downstairs to see if I could help. Maybe I'd even get another glance at Bella before she left.

BPOV

"Bella, please stay for dinner. I know my mom and dad would love to have you."

"I don't know. I usually cook for my dad."

"You told me he's working until at least eight tonight. Stay here and eat and Mom will probably send enough leftovers home with you so you can feed him and have a night off from the cooking."

"Well if you're going to be all rational about it, I suppose I could stay . . ." my voice trailed off when I thought of a good reason not to stay. Edward.

No, I couldn't let him scare me away from Alice who was turning into a really good friend. I didn't make friends too often, but with Alice it was just so easy. I found myself wanting to open up to her and tell her my life story and I was genuinely interested in hearing about her too. For some reason, I felt like I could trust her. I knew she understood that I was smart and she wouldn't make fun of me for it. She just got me and so few people did. I wasn't going to let an awkward situation with her brother ruin this for me.

We walked downstairs and I saw Edward leaning against the island in the kitchen talking to a chestnut-haired woman. She moved with the same grace as Alice and I assumed that this was Mrs. Cullen.

Alice didn't make me wonder for long, "Mom, this is my friend, Bella. She's helping me with costuming. Bella, this is my mom, Esme Cullen."

"So lovely to meet you, Bella. I had heard around town that you were coming to live with your father. I'm glad you're jumping right in and helping with the play." Alice's mom was really pretty. I could see where Alice and Edward got the good genes.

"Well there isn't much else to do around here, Mrs. Cullen," I grinned back at her obvious warmth.

"Please call me Esme, dear, and I suppose you're right," she said with a slight grin.

Just then we heard the door open and in stepped the most attractive adult male I had seen to date. He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes softened as he walked straight up to Esme and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. He then turned to the rest of us and hugged Edward before coming over to Alice and doing the same. Then he turned his gaze on me. I froze.

"Alice, who is your friend?" Even his voice was attractive.

"Daddy, this is my new friend, Bella. Her dad is Chief Swan. Bella, this is my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I stopped myself from touching my lip to make sure there wasn't any drool there, and offered Dr. Cullen my hand for a handshake. He instead gave me a quick hug, and asked Esme when dinner would be ready.

"Just waiting for the rolls to be done. Are you staying, Bella?" Esme asked me. It took me a minute to gather my thoughts enough to regain the ability to speak because I had been thinking about how devastatingly handsome Edward would be if he aged like his father. In fact, it took me so long that Alice answered for me.

"Yes, mom, she is. I told her she could probably even take some home for her Dad since you tend to cook enough for an army," Alice smiled at her mom as she teased her.

"Well it's a good thing I do since I never know when Emmett will come over. That boy could eat the contents of an entire buffet I think!"

"You love it, Mom," Edward nudged his mother affectionately with his shoulder as she passed by to get the rolls out of the oven.

We all sat down to dinner then. Alice and I were on one side of table while Edward was across from us, and Carlisle and Esme were at the ends. Esme had made a roast, mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, and fresh rolls and as Alice said there was definitely more than enough.

"Thanks, Mom this is really excellent," Edward complimented Esme.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me. I don't usually take this much time on a weeknight so this is a treat." I added.

"Well, I love to cook and it's been a while since I made this. It's Edward's favorite meal." Esme looked at her son with obvious love in her eyes.

"Hmm. I would have thought he preferred chicken," I said quietly to Alice who grinned at me.

Evidently, I hadn't said it quietly enough, because Edward's gaze shot to me. "You do realize you are making a lot of assumptions about me based on one cafeteria meal?"

"Well, you are what you eat."

"Options don't usually abound in the Forks High School cafeteria, Isabella."

"It's Bella," I said through my gritted teeth, "and I realize that, Chicken Boy."

Carlisle interrupted then with laughter in his voice, "What's this about?"

Alice jumped in and told him the story of our lunchtime conversation. Esme and Carlisle both thought it was hilarious. Carlisle looked at me a little like he was sizing me up. Or maybe I just imagined it.

Not long after that we all finished eating and Alice and I cleaned up the kitchen for Esme. She sent me home with enough leftovers to feed Charlie for days, but I didn't complain. The food had been delicious.

As I got into my car, I noticed how homey their house looked with the bright lights shining out of the windows. I noticed a dark figure in one of the windows and waved.

EPOV

I watched Bella leave and felt sadness creep over me. She was so special. I had no idea how to become her friend, but I really wanted to. If I was being honest, I wanted more than friendship, but I didn't see how that would be possible if I couldn't even have a civil conversation with her. I either froze up, or antagonized her. I couldn't seem to help myself.

My dad walked in and watched me watching Bella pull out of our driveway. I turned to him and smiled, "I guess you caught me."

"She's a special young lady, Edward. You could do a lot worse."

"Well, I don't think I will be getting anywhere with her. You saw how she talked to me. I either freeze up and can't say two words to her for fear of saying something stupid or I antagonize her."

"Well she is awfully cute when she's being feisty," I looked at my dad in shock, and the lines around his eyes crinkled, "What? I assume that's why you like to rile her up. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. That certainly doesn't hurt, but I'm not really sure why I do it."

"Edward, she's a very intelligent young lady. I could see that. She's probably the first girl you've ever met that could actually be your true match. Of course, you're intimidated. You need someone who is going to give as good as she gets and not just sit back and worship you."

"I'm scared of saying something stupid or messing it up, but I really want to get to know her. I'm really drawn to her."

"That's natural. Don't stress yourself out so much, Son. She'll see how wonderful you are soon enough if she's half as smart as I think she is." Dad gave my shoulder a squeeze and walked away.

I stood there thinking about Bella. She was my match. I had never met a girl that could challenge me so much, and I barely had spent any time with her. I was still afraid that she might be out of my league, but I determined that I was going to give it my best shot.

My dad was right. I needed someone who would match me in every way and not someone who would sit back and worship me like the other girls. The problem was that I was so used to the worshipping types, that I didn't know how to deal with Bella, but I determined then and there that I was going to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the great reviews ladies! I enjoy each of them and I do read them all even though I've been bad about replying. Real life has been kicking my butt lately so this chapter was a long time coming but it's longer than usual so that should make some of you happy. 

*******************************************************************

**BPOV**

The play was going to be set in the 1920's instead of a traditional Shakespearean timeframe, so Alice and I were becoming intimately acquainted with all things flapper. Mrs. Davis liked the twist of acting like Don Jon was sort of a bootlegger type, although since we didn't change any of the dialogue, it would be very subtle. Casting was announced yesterday and today is the first rehearsal. Alice and I are going to take measurements so that we can start ordering rentals and finding accessories.

I really love this play and I would have loved to be Beatrice, but I chickened out and didn't try out. Being the center of attention has never really been my thing. I know I could have done a great job, but I'm having fun being behind the scenes with Alice and I'm sure I'll pitch in other places if they need it too.

At lunch, Rosalie was in a strange mood. I could tell she was really proud that she had been cast as Beatrice, but I was wondering why she didn't seem too excited about it.

"Rosalie, is something wrong?" Alice voiced my concern.

"Well, I do NOT want to be cast opposite Mike Newton!" Rosalie hissed quietly. I let out a loud chuckle. Several nearby tables looked over at me.

"I suppose that's the price of getting the part. I'm glad I didn't try out now," I added.

"Well, you should be. During the last play he tried to french me on stage! His tongue was hanging out of his mouth like Gene Simmons before I was anywhere near him!"

"Poor, poor Rosalie," Edward said as he sat down, "must be awful to have all the boys after you. You know you love the attention and don't deny it."

Edward was wearing an open black button down with a green t-shirt underneath. The bit of green really made his eyes pop and I was having trouble looking away especially when my eyes wandered down to his chest and I noticed how toned it looked under the t-shirt.

"Well just because I like to be noticed does not mean I want someone's tongue jammed down my throat. I mean come on! He knows I'm with Emmett and you'd think he'd be afraid of such a big guy seeking retribution or something," Rosalie looked like she would like to deal out the retribution herself as she said it.

"I told you I'd flatten him if you wanted me to, Baby. I just didn't want to get suspended right before playoffs," Emmett added as he squeezed Rosalie to his side and gave her a sloppy, wet kiss to the cheek.

"Em, stop it!" Rosalie starting fixing the hair that was supposedly messed up by being squished into Emmett's side, but still looked perfect to me. She really didn't look that upset about it though since her smile was about a mile wide.

Rosalie was a little harsh to outsiders and I was still getting to know her, so she was a little cold with me, but I could tell she loved her friends. She seemed like the type of person who had a small group of friends who she was very loyal to and she just didn't worry about the rest. I'm sure it would be hard for her to know who her real friends were since lots of people liked to suck up to her because she was pretty. I recognized I was seeing her shield down right now.

"That's probably the closest Mike has ever been to kissing someone, so maybe he felt like he had to make the most of it," Edward snickered.

"And you have a plethora of experience I suppose?" I was a little annoyed by how cocky he sounded making fun of Mike. Don't get me wrong, I was not a fan of Mike Newton, since the guy wouldn't leave me alone, but something bothered me about Edward's tone. I just had to try to take him down a notch or two. It was like a compulsion.

"I'm willing to bet more than Mike Newton," Edward said in a casual tone. This irked me even more.

"Oh I'm sure you are batting the ladies away with a stick. In fact, I see the line forming now," I started to look around the cafeteria, "oh wait, no that's just the line to get food. My mistake."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Oh I suppose you have 'a plethora of experience?'"

"I didn't say I did, but I wasn't making fun of someone either."

"Well, I didn't know Mike was so near and dear to you," Edward sounded a little jealous, but I must have imagined it.

I starting laughing so loud that the entire cafeteria looked at me then. I blushed a little in spite of myself, but kept laughing. "Mike is not at all near and dear to me. In fact, he's been annoying the crap out of me all week following me around."

I thought I saw a moment of relief pass over Edward's face before he said, "Well you could just be saying that. Hmm. Isabella and Mike. That would be a cute couple." He started to stare off into space like he was envisioning it. "I can see your cute little kids now and you behind the counter at Newton's Sporting Goods until you're 80."

I gritted my teeth and felt the anger crawl up my spine for a moment. I suppressed the desire to attack him and said in my best menacing voice, "Well, if you keep messing with me I doubt you'll make it to 18, Cullen."

Edward's eyebrows rose and I think he could tell that he had crossed a line somewhere. He looked like he was going to say something else but Alice cut him off, "Hey Bella, I was going to go ask Mrs. Davis a question about our budget for the costumes. Want to come?" She had already grabbed my arm like she wouldn't take no for an answer, so I let her drag me away as I sent a death glare at her brother.

**EPOV**

"She hates me."

"No shit, Sherlock," Rosalie's voice dripped with sarcasm. I was staring into space and hadn't realized I actually said the words aloud.

"Well, you haven't exactly been easy to like, Edward. You keep messing with her. I've never seen you act like this before. You seem all wound up around her or something," Jasper added. Jasper always was way too perceptive.

"I just can't seem to help myself around her. She just brings it of me. I want to impress her and instead I mess with her."

"Why don't you just pull her pigtails and kiss her in the schoolyard, Eddie," Emmett said with his usual amount of sensitivity. Rosalie grinned and since she didn't hit him upside his head, I could tell she agreed with his assessment of the situation.

"Seriously, Edward. It's obvious to us since we know you, but you've got to start actually being nice to the girl if you ever want to get anywhere with her," Rosalie added.

I gathered my lunch tray and backpack and stood up. "I'll see what I can do."

As I walked away from the table, I felt defeated. I felt so optimistic about Bella this morning after talking with my dad last night. Bella _is_ my match. I spent the rest of the lunch period pouring my frustrations into the song I was working on for the play. I was cast as Balthazar so I was writing the music to sing the "Sigh No More" lines in the play. Of course, right now the music was coming out a little too angry to go with the lyrics.

**BPOV**

Alice and I stayed after school for the first rehearsal. We wouldn't normally have to stay, but we wanted to get the actors' measurements as soon as possible. We were almost done when Alice said, "Hey Bella, I'll finish up with our Beatrice and you can find Balthazar and then we'll be done."

"Who's Balthazar?"

"I am." This could not be happening. I knew that voice. It belonged to the one guy I wanted to talk to the least right now. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok, well then come over here so we can get this over with." I busied myself with my tape measure and looked down while I directed him to stand in front of me. "Try to stand up straight so my measurements are accurate."

Oh my God, he smelled so good. I walked to his side and measured the length of his arm. His fingers twitched a little as my hand brushed near them. I wrapped my arms around him to get the tape measure around his chest and noticed as I brushed his body how toned it was. I wrote down the measurement quickly and slid the tape down to his waist. I realized that I might be enjoying this a bit too much, but I pushed that thought aside and tried to just get it over with. Edward was being really quiet. I looked up at him and he had a strange look on his face.

"Um, now I have to do the inseam," I always felt uncomfortable taking a guy's inseam measurement. It's a bit too close for my comfort.

"Why don't I hold the end for you and you can read it at the bottom?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds good. Here you go," I handed Edward the end of the tape. He held it in front of himself. "Um, Edward, it needs to be more like here." I guided his hand to the right place on his body. I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

I knelt down in front of him and smoothed the tape flush with his leg. As I did it I noticed how toned his legs were as well and part of me really wished I could see them and not just feel them. Oh my. Now the guy's legs were turning me on. I had to get away from him.

I wrote down the measurement and looked up quickly. Edward had gathered the tape in his hand and held it out to me. I made the mistake of looking at his face and our eyes locked for a moment. His eyes were a darker shade of green than I remembered and they seemed to be trying to tell me something, but I didn't understand what. I heard Alice and Rosalie laughing about something across the room and it snapped me back to the task I was supposed to be finishing.

"Um, I just need your neck measurement," I whispered. I wrapped my hands around his neck and it felt too familiar; I felt like I was trying to embrace him. He looked down and I felt the slight stubble of his jaw touch the back of my hand for just a moment. I tightened the tape around his neck and leaned in to see the number.

Edward leaned in further and whispered in my ear in a voice so sexy it should be banned in all fifty states (and Puerto Rico), "Should I trust you with something around my neck? You aren't going to choke me while you have the chance are you?"

"No." I whispered back and blushed again. I willed my body to stop reacting to him like this, but it simply wouldn't listen.

I pulled away from him quickly and said, "Ok, I'm done thanks." I busied myself with the measurement sheets and looked away from him.

"No, thank you, Bella."

"You called me Bella," I said without thinking and looked up into his face again.

"Yes, I did," he said softly to me before giving me a wink and turning. I watched him walk away and wondered what it the world was happening to me.

*******************************************************************

The "Sigh No More" Lines:

Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more;

Men were deceivers ever;

One foot in sea and one on shore,

To one thing constant never;

Then sigh not so, But let them go,

And be you blither and bonny;

Converting all your sounds of woe

Into. Hey nonny, nonny.

Sing no more ditties, sing no mo

Of dumps so dull and heavy;

The fraud of men was ever so

Since summer first was leafy.

The, sigh not so,

But let them go,

And be you blithe and bonny;

Converting all your sounds of woe

Into. Hey nonny, nonny.

From "Much Ado About Nothing" Act II Scene III


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

Thanks for the great reviews. I enjoy reading all of them, even though I stink at replying!

This chapter is shorter again, but the next one looks to be longer. It's already started so it shouldn't be too long until you have it, I promise! You get a guest POV this chapter so hopefully you all enjoy that.

***********************************************************************

Chapter 6: Plans

**EPOV**

As I was walking down the hallway away from Bella, I was almost giddy. I had spent a few minutes in her company and had not said one snarky word and neither had she. It was a small victory, but I was thrilled. I couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful it was to have her so close to me, touching me. When her arms had wrapped around me, I felt completely at home. It was exciting and relaxing all at the same time.

It had also been really hot when she measured my inseam. I know it sounds really pathetic, but when I felt the heat of her hand so close to my groin and then her hand lightly skimming my leg as she smoothed the tape, I felt myself getting aroused. All I could do was hope she didn't notice, and she could get the measurement quickly.

When she stepped in to read the measurement around my neck, I had to joke with her to keep myself from reaching out and touching her oh-so-soft looking cheek and pressing my lips to hers. I had to shift my hips slightly, because I didn't want her to notice my obvious arousal. That is not the way that I wanted her to find out I like her.

That's the thing that gets me about Bella. One minute I'm being a typical hormone-driven teenage boy, and I want to act out naughty fantasies with her, and the next I just want to brush her hair. I don't know if this is normal, but I alternately hate it and love it.

**BPOV**

Once Edward left and I was able to think a bit more clearly, I realized that he hadn't started any fights with me. And I hadn't either. Which is the part that kind of troubled me.

I've seen too many teenage romances go sour quickly to want to be a part of that. I always assumed I would wait until college to start dating. I mean high school relationships are doomed to fail right? You are both going to be making huge changes in your lives soon, and it doesn't seem right to base those decisions around another person. You have to make the choices that are best for you and what you want.

Charlie encourages me in this thinking. He has some long convoluted metaphor about how you don't go car shopping or buy a car until you have a license, because there is nothing you can do with the car until you can drive it. If you ask him about learner's permits and the fact that you get your license at 16 and not 18, then his system breaks down and he just gets flustered, but I think you can sort of get his point.

I thought again of Edward's clean, masculine scent and the feel of his body when I touched him and I couldn't help but shiver a little. Edward was exactly what a boy should be. I could tell he was smart and funny, but still sensitive. He cared about his sister and was sweet to her. Alice was probably playing up his good points for me, but I couldn't imagine she could be making up _all_ the stories about how great a brother he was. Well, at this point I can hope I meet someone like him in college and just try to steer clear of him. I don't want to get hurt and admitting to myself that I like him will either end in rejection, because he doesn't want me, or an eventual break-up.

**EmmettPOV**

"Ok Rose, so let me get this straight. Your character sort of likes his Benedick guy, but she doesn't want him to know so she's hiding behind all this sarcasm . . ."

"Yes."

"And this Benedick guy swears he's going to be a bachelor forever, but says Beatrice is prettier than her cousin so we know he thinks she's kind of cool . . ."

"Yep."

"So their friends decide to get them over themselves by setting it up for the two of them to overhear them talking about how they are in love with each other . . ."

"Right."

"So they think the other one is in love with them and end up getting over themselves enough to finally admit they like each other and fall in love."

"You've got it."

"Remind you guys of anyone?" I asked the whole group.

"What, Em?" Alice tuned in and looked up from her fashion magazine.

"Don't you think that Beatrice and Benedick are kind of like Bella and Edward?"

There were a lot of different reactions to my observation. Rose looked smug, Jasper looked thoughtful, and Alice looked excited. We were all hanging out at Rosalie's house after play rehearsal. It was nice sometimes to hang out with another couple.

"Are you thinking that we should do something about it, Emmett?" Alice bounced in her seat.

"Alice, we already talked about this. I don't think we should interfere. Your brother and Bella will either date or not and what you think should happen doesn't always have to happen," Jasper spoke up. He did it in a very gentle and loving way as he brushed her hair back from her face. Alice actually smiled at him and I could tell she didn't feel belittled. I had to ask Jazz how he did that, because I sure as hell couldn't have said something like that to Rosalie and walked away with all of my man parts in tact.

"But Jazz, Emmett sees it too. I think they both like each other, and we just need to say the right things at the right time. There is no harm in that," Alice turned her puppy dog eyes on her boy.

"What do you think, Rosalie? Do you see what these two see?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I see it. I wish Edward and Bella would get over themselves too and just figure it out on their own, but it would probably be quicker if we helped things along a bit." Rosalie didn't look thrilled about the idea, but I knew she was a little bit excited about it too or she would be ignoring us right now. Rose really cared about Edward and while the jury was still out about Bella, I think she liked her enough to see that she would make Edward happy.

"I think we should do it. Come on, Jazz it will be fun and I think it will definitely work!" Alice reached over and rubbed Jasper's chest a little to try to convince him. He looked like it was working.

"Well, fine, but if this backfires, I want my objections noted for the record."

"Ok, Jasper, you've been noted," I acted like I was writing something in the air and shut the pretend book in Jasper's face with a loud smack. Jasper gave me an annoyed look, but kept quiet. Alice started to bounce up and down more violently and chattering on about our plan.

After we had worked out what we thought was an excellent way for Bella and Edward to "overhear" us, we went our separate ways.

Rosalie pulled me down the hall toward her room and kissed me while she pressed herself and me against the wall before turning and walking away. "It's so hot when you're observant like that. Comparing Shakespeare to real life. Whoo." Rosalie said as she pretended to fan herself with her hand. Her expression was playful, but really sexy. I loved that look.

"Well, I'll keep it up then. Didn't Shakespeare say something about 'A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet'?"

"Nice try, Romeo," Rose smirked at me.

"Well, you're my Juliet, babe. And you always smell sweet."

Rose's half smile turned into a huge grin.

"And you have beautiful stems," I reached down and tried to touch Rosalie's legs, but she turned toward her room and ran.

"Wherefore art Thou?" I ran after her as I heard her giggle.

Turns out reading Shakespeare can be useful. And people thought I wasn't smart.

***********************************************************************

Don't you just love Emmett? Between Edward and Emmett, I can never really decide whom I would run away with if both showed up on my doorstep. :) Good thing my hubby is a bit of both.

Anyway, the car metaphor was actually invented by my dad, and he did get mad when I tried to talk to him about learner's permits.

The "stems" line was inspired by watching "Clueless" this week. Ya know when Christian tells Cher she has "nice stems"? It seemed like it could work for Emmett here.

**Reviews are better than measuring Edward's inseam. **

**(Well, maybe not, but you get the point)**


	7. Chapter 7: Overheard Conversation

Thanks for the love and support for this story. I love reading the reviews and I'm honored each time someone adds it to their story alert. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7: Overheard Conversations

**BPOV**

It has been a week since rehearsals started for the play, and Alice and I are making progress with the costumes. We got a few things from some of the older ladies of Forks who still had some original hats and accessories in the backs of their closets, and we found a couple of fedoras at the thrift shop in Port Angeles. Since it's Saturday, Alice and I are going to drive up to Seattle and check out the costume shop there. Everyone else is in rehearsal, or Rosalie would probably join us too. We decided to take one of the Cullens' cars since my truck isn't the best on gas mileage. So here I am waiting for Alice to pick me up.

The past week has been pretty uneventful. I've been ignoring Edward for the most part even though it's been really difficult. He hasn't baited me into snapping at him, and I'm grateful for that. I might not want to admit to myself that I like him, but I don't want to constantly be at war with Alice's brother either.

I heard the purr of an engine approaching and looked up at the sound of gravel crunching in my driveway. It was the Volvo. For a moment, I was surprised that Edward let Alice take his car and he didn't drive it to school, but then I noticed Alice was not alone. Alice got out of the passenger side of the car with a sour expression on her face.

"Hey, Bella," she brightened a bit when she talked to me, but she still looked put out. "My overprotective big brother here has decided that we can't go to Seattle without a big, strong man."

"Alice, we've talked about this all morning . . ." Edward tried to defend himself, but Alice just kept going.

"You're all of four minutes older than me so I don't get the big brother deal really, but Bella and I can handle ourselves either way!" Alice had her hands on her hips, and she looked pretty intimidating despite her size.

"I don't doubt it, Alice. Just humor me. That costume shop isn't in the best part of town, and I'll just feel better being there. Otherwise, I'll worry about you all day."

"You should be at rehearsal anyway!"

"Well, my part is pretty small, and Mrs. Davis said she could do without me for the day. She feels the same way I do about having you girls go alone."

"Ok, fine, but Bella and I are going to talk girl talk, including boys, the whole way there and back and you can just plug your ears."

Edward grinned slyly, "Sure, sister of mine. Go ahead. I'll just pass along anything you say to Jasper."

"You won't or you will regret it," Alice said between her teeth.

"Try me," Edward challenged.

Alice turned to me and asked innocently, "Bella, do you have any earplugs or cotton balls to shove in Edward's ears on the drive?"

"No, fresh out. I do have some earmuffs though that we could try. My mom bought them for me when I was little. The headband part looks like a tiara and the fur is pink and sparkly."

"Bella . . ." Edward said threateningly.

"Those sound perfect! You should go get them in case he starts misbehaving."

"Sorry, Alice, I made them up. I just wanted to scare your 'big brother' there a bit," I smiled at the thought of Edward wearing a sparkly tiara set of earmuffs. "But if you get in our way or cause us trouble, Chicken Boy, I will find the gaudiest, sparkliest hat at the store and force you to wear it home."

"I swear I will be on my best behavior, Isabella," Edward tried to look innocent as he folded his hands in front of himself.

"What's with the Isabella?" I said my full name is disgust.

"What's with the Chicken Boy?"

I huffed a little and climbed into the back seat of the car. "Well, let's go already"

Alice climbed in the back with me so we could talk more easily. Edward grumbled something about being treated like a chauffer, but we just ignored him. Alice kept her promise about the girl talk too, although I could tell she was holding back a little since Edward was there. We talked about the costumes for most of the time though. We were excited to see what the store had to offer. The owner was a friend of Mrs. Davis so we would be able to take pieces back with us today and still be able to afford the rentals.

Once we got there, Alice was like a kid in a candy store. She was pulling items off the rack and throwing them at Edward or me so fast that we barely caught them all. Mostly, I just saw a lot of colored blurs while she spouted off how perfect it would be for a character in a particular scene.

I turned a corner and almost ran into Edward as he was trying to follow in Alice's wake. I laughed at him when I noticed that he had at least three hats perched on his head and his arms were draped in sequined and fringed dresses.

"What? Do you think you don't look just as ridiculous?" he asked me.

I looked down at myself and noticed I was draped in men's suits and wearing a fedora and a suit jacket that came down to my knees. "Hmm, well, I guess maybe I can see your point, but I think I can pull this off. You, however, need some lipstick to complete your look."

"Yeah. Why is it that I'm draped in the women's stuff and you get the men's?"

"I guess Alice is an equal opportunity shopper," I grinned trying to imagine Edward actually wearing on of the little flapper dresses. "Is it harming your masculinity?"

"No, I'm as masculine as they come," Edward swaggered.

"Oh yes, because classically trained pianists who are in Shakespearean plays and are being draped in dresses by their sister just drip masculinity," I said with a half grin on my face.

"Hey! I'm being a gentleman and escorting you ladies today and this is the thanks I get? Questioning my manhood? I could show you how much of a man I am, Bella, if you really want me to." Edward's tone had turned serious and his eyes were smoldering. I stopped breathing for a split second and then my body tried to make up for the lost breathes and my chest began heaving. He seemed to notice his effect, and he took a step closer.

"No. You're really not my type." I sounded breathless to myself, but evidently it worked because he looked a little hurt and backed off. Just then, Alice rounded a corner with more items in tow.

"Alice, we really need to cut this down. We can't afford this much stuff and the actor's don't have time to change before they enter stage each and every time." I turned away from Edward and tried to focus on the business at hand.

Alice was all business now, and she agreed to cut down what we had. We went with one basic suit for the guys and one special outfit for the party scene, a few dresses for each of the girls, and of course tons of accessories. As we were piling in the car with our bags, I noticed Edward had been really quiet the rest of the time we spent at the store.

I tried teasing him a bit to get him to lighten up. "Home, Jeeves," I said in a high society air.

He grinned at me, but didn't say anything else.

Alice called Jasper and spent some time gushing over our "fantastic finds." I think she had described every outfit in detail to him, and I honestly wondered how he stayed interested, but I guess there are lengths men will go to for love. At the end of her conversation, she got pretty cryptic.

"Well, I think the sooner the better . . . Yes, I think that's a good idea to get him involved . . . I didn't know that . . . I think he's right . . . ok well, I say we do it tonight . . . yes, they both really need this . . . after today, especially . . . trust me, Jazz . . . ok love you bye."

I had never heard Alice say so little, and I was more than a little suspicious.

**EPOV**

As I had driven the girls home from Seattle, I fell into a bit of depression. Bella said I wasn't her type. I was trying to be a bit gentler with my teasing and hoping that she would see that I liked her, but it didn't seem to be working, or she wasn't interested in me. I thought we had made some progress since we haven't bitten each other's heads off in a whole week, but I guess not. She's just so spunky and fun and perfect; it makes my heart ache, because I want to be with her so much.

When we got back to my house, Alice called Rosalie to come over and try on her costumes. Rose brought Emmett with her. He kept trying to mess with me to snap me out of my funk.

"Come on, man. Snap out of it. What's eatin you?"

"Nothing, Emmett. I'm fine."

"Yeah, you seem fine."

Just then my dad walked in. "Hey, boys, I was thinking it would be fun to go hit some balls at the batting cages. What do you say?"

"Awesome! I'm in. Eddie here needs some cheering up anyway," Emmett punched my shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Well, maybe if you're hitting balls you'll stop hitting me," I said as I rubbed my offended shoulder.

"We should call Jasper too," Emmett suggested.

"Sounds good. Let me go change my clothes and we'll head right out," Carlisle turned and headed up the stairs, "Let Jasper know we can pick him up if we need to, but I'll pay!"

"Man, your dad is awesome!" Emmett hit me again.

"Seriously, Emmett, lay off!"

About forty-five minutes later, we were at the cages, and I had to admit that taking out my frustrations by hitting a few baseballs was making me feel better. Carlisle had run out of quarters, so I went to the little office to get some change. I was walking back when I realized that I heard them mention my name. Their backs were to me as they hit since they were all right-handed and facing away from the office. Before I could think about how wrong it was to listen to what they were saying, I heard them mention Bella's name too. I snuck up close enough to hear clearly, but hopefully not be noticed.

"Well, Alice says that Bella likes him, but she is scared off by how he's always teasing her," Jasper was telling them.

"Yeah, Rose said the same thing to me. She said Bella is just hiding behind this whole tough girl exterior because she doesn't want him to reject her and have things be all weird around him. She wants to be able to hang out with Alice and not have to worry about the brother factor," Emmett added.

"Well, I already told Edward she's perfect for him, but maybe he decided he didn't like her after all. I guess I would tell the girls to have Bella keep up with what she's doing since I think Edward would have made a move by now," Carlisle said.

Inwardly I was screaming, "NO!" but since I wasn't supposed to be hearing this, I had to stay quiet.

"I hope he wises up and does something about it, because I think Bella is great," Jasper said, "I mean she's no Alice, but so few women are."

"Ya know you don't have to suck up to Alice when she's not even around, dude," Emmett teased.

"True, Emmett, but I'm here and it can never hurt to butter up the girl's dad," Carlisle chuckled.

I "pretended" to return then with the quarters, but I didn't join in their banter. I suddenly had a lot on my mind.

**BPOV**

Alice had Rosalie in her dress for the party scene, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. Alice was fussing with it and making notes on how to get it to fit just right with a few minor alterations, so I decided to go get a few sodas and snacks from downstairs. As I was returning, I paused for a second to juggle the items around before turning Alice's doorknob. Just before I got a hand free, I heard them mention my name along with Edward's.

"Poor guy is totally into her and she doesn't even see it," Alice said.

"I can see that. They'd be cute together," Rose commented.

"You should have seen him grinning at her today at the costume shop. He never would have insisted on coming with me if she wasn't going. He said it was because he didn't want us in that part of town by ourselves, but I've been there before with you and he didn't complain."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"He said he likes her, but that he's sure she doesn't like him so he's not going to push it. I feel bad for him, Rose. He's always watching all of us together and been the odd one out for so long. He finally finds someone he's interested in, and we all love her, but she doesn't like him. It just seems wrong."

"Well, maybe she does, and she's worried about how you might react."

"I'd love it if Bella and Edward hooked up! She shouldn't worry about me!"

"Maybe you should drop a hint saying that then."

"Maybe I will. Ok, you're all pinned up and you look gorgeous. Just don't move or you'll get stuck by all of those straight pins in your shoulders."

Evidently, Rose didn't follow Alice's advice, because a second later I heard her start cursing, and Alice telling her to let her help get the dress off.

I took a minute to try to process what I had heard. Alice didn't mind if I dated her brother and he supposedly was into me. I took a deep breath and went into Alice's room and started joking with the girls, but part of my mind was elsewhere.

Now show some love for the longest chapter yet and review! 


	8. Chapter 8: Admitting the Truth

I'm so flattered that some of you have been adding me to your author alerts as well as just story alerts. Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read my story. You are awesome.

************************************************

Chapter 8: Admitting the Truth

**BPOV **

So after tossing and turning most of the night I still have not reached any solid conclusions about Edward. I can't deny any longer than I am attracted to him and that he seems like a really nice, sweet guy. He is exactly what I am looking for and I think that's what truly scares me.

I found myself spending a little extra time in front of my mirror that morning fussing with my hair and wondering if he would like how I had it styled. As I looked over my outfit, I realized I was wearing my only green shirt (even if it was a little dressy for school) and realized I was trying to match his eyes. Guh.

I stopped fussing over myself and thought back to our shopping trip with Alice. He had been so cute draped in women's clothing and hats. I think he almost kissed me before I said something about him not being my type. Why did I ever say that?! It was such a lie. I was breathless because of his closeness when I said it for heaven's sake.

My truck hit a pothole in the road and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized I had left the house and driven halfway to school on autopilot. I needed to pay attention to what I was doing before I hurt someone.

As I drove into the school parking lot, I saw the silver Volvo already there. A glance at my clock told me that I was still twenty minutes early. That explained the otherwise empty parking lot. I pulled up and parked my truck next to the Volvo and waved. I realized then that Alice wasn't in the car; Edward was alone. He smiled and motioned for me to come sit with him. Without taking the time to think about it, I grabbed my bag, opened the doors, and sat down in his car next to him. He had some classical music playing softly, and the heater was on just enough to take the morning chill out of the air.

"Running early this morning too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just left when I was done getting ready. I didn't realize how early I was." I felt a little embarrassed around him knowing that he liked me. I wasn't sure how to act around him anymore. I knew I didn't want to snap at him anymore, but I couldn't figure out how else to be with him.

"Alice wanted to ride with Jasper this morning. I didn't realize how much she holds me up until I got here thirty minutes early this morning," he chuckled as he stared out his windshield.

"Well, I'm sure she would say that beauty takes time," I started imitating her higher voice, "You can't just throw some clothes on and walk out the door, Bella!"

"Edward, you aren't going to wear that are you?" Edward tried to imitate her as well, but it was just plain hilarious hearing him try to put on a high-pitched, whiny voice and I started laughing so loudly it was embarrassing.

"That . . . was . . . awful! . . . Please . . . never do that again!" I said between fits of laughter. Edward looked over at me with a soft expression in his eyes, and I could tell he liked seeing me laughing, even if it was at his expense.

After a while, I managed to control myself enough to listen to the music still playing softly. I realized I actually recognized the piece. "Is this 'Canon in D' by Pachelbel?"

"Yes, it is. Almost everyone recognizes the tune, but not everyone knows the name. I'm kind of impressed."

"My mom used it in her wedding. I've always thought it was sort of soothing."

"I agree. I love playing it."

"I'd love to hear you play it some time."

Edward grinned and then said, "You are right now."

I looked at him with my mouth open wide in surprise as I pointed to the stereo, "This is you?"

"Yup," he said in a hushed tone as he looked down like he was a little embarrassed.

"Wow. Edward, you're really talented. I can feel the emotion behind your playing. I assumed this was a professional recording."

"Thanks," he kept his voice quiet, but looked up into my eyes, "Your opinion means a lot."

Just then the music changed to another piece I was also familiar with, "Clair De Lune" by Debussy. I sat in silence and listened to the song. As I sat, I thought more about the talented guy next to me and found myself thinking that someday I hoped I found someone just like him. I didn't let myself think about why I didn't just go after the original.

**EPOV**

"So are you two being nice to each other now?" Rosalie asked me with a raised brow.

I knew that after they saw Bella and I sitting in the car together this morning, I would be hearing about it the rest of the day. At the time, I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Yes, Rosalie, Bella and I had a pleasant conversation this morning. Is it that newsworthy?" I was trying to downplay the situation, and so I kept pulling my books out of my locker.

"Well, yeah, actually it is. The two of you haven't had any conversations that I know of that haven't ended in an argument."

"Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"No, I don't. I want to know how you feel about her."

"It's none of your business, Rose." I was a bit startled that she would ask me straight out like that, but it was typical Rosalie. I knew that I didn't want to be having this conversation right now, and especially not right in the hallway.

"I'll decide what's my business, and this is my business."

"Ok, whatever. If it will make you leave me alone, I'll tell you. I like her ok? She's smart and sexy and sweet and everything I like in a girl and some things I didn't think to even wish for. Now can you leave me alone?" I slammed my locker a bit and stared at her, daring her to ask anything further.

"That's all I wanted to know, Eddie boy. That's all I wanted to know."

Rose turned and walked away while I tried not to dwell on our conversation, but I couldn't help but wonder what Bella's answer would be if Rosalie asked her the same question.

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella, can you find Edward and get him to try those pants we found for him? I think they are going to be a bit too short, but there should be enough length left that we can let out."

"Sure, Alice."

Everyone else was outside since it was a rare sunny day, and Mrs. Davis thought they should take advantage of it and rehearse outside. I was headed out there, when I found Edward sitting at the grand piano that was to the side of the stage. He was marking something on his sheet music for a second and then he started playing. The song was beautiful: a bit melancholy, but still upbeat and perfect for our setting. I walked up next to him and waited for him to notice me. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't realize I was there. His hands moved effortlessly over the keys and his muscles stretched and bunched as they flew. My gaze wandered up his arms to his shoulders and I realized how nice he looked. He was lean, but muscular. Just the way a boy should look. His eyes were closed as he moved ever so slightly with the music. I noticed his hair falling in his eyes as he moved and I wanted to brush it back with my fingers.

While I was busy ogling him, the song ended and he noticed me standing next to him. He smiled at me and patted the seat next to him. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I think it's perfect for the play. Who wrote it?"

He ducked his head a bit in a terribly cute, humble way. "I did."

"Wow, Edward. You're really talented. I'm a bit in awe of you right now."

"Well, I'm in awe of you every time I see you so maybe this will even the playing field a bit." I blushed so red that my shoulder could feel the warmth coming from my cheeks. He reached up and touched my burning cheek and said, "You're so beautiful when you blush."

I panicked a little and stood up quickly, "Well, um, Alice wants me to check the length on a pair of pants for you. Could you come try them on?" I looked at everything in the room except him.

"Sure, Bella. Lead on."

I tried not to shake as he followed me. I found the pants as quickly as I could and shoved him at him without a word.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he said.

A minute later he returned wearing the pants, and I tried to focus on my task. "We'll let some of the length out of these and have you try them again later," I said as I knelt down by his feet measuring.

The pants were too short, but only by about an inch and a half so it wouldn't be hard to undo the hem and let out the extra length. No big deal.

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate your hard work." His eyes were much too soft and loving and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, it's really not a problem. This is an easy fix."

"Well I still appreciate it." He held out his hand to help me up and I took it. When I was once again standing, he didn't step back and I realized he was standing too close and he smelled way too good. I was in trouble. "Relax, Bella, I won't bite."

I smiled a bit in spite of myself and looked up at him. Why was I fighting so hard anyway? Here was a handsome, smart guy that supposedly likes me and I think I like him too. Why did this have to be so complicated? In that second, I surrendered and realized that I really liked Edward Cullen. I wasn't sure where to go from here, but that admission alone gave me a lot of peace.

Just then, I heard Rosalie and Alice giggling. It broke the mood Edward and I were in and I was a little grateful. It was then that Edward froze and grabbed my arm. I looked at him wondering why he was acting like that when I heard Alice say, "I know! Did you see them in the car this morning? It's already working Rose!"

"He told me he likes her when I bothered him about her earlier. He said something like she's smart and sexy and everything he wants in a girl."

"Whoa. Are we good or what? And it worked so quick too!" I could almost imagine Alice doing a little happy dance and that would have made me smile if I didn't want to slap her and ask her what in the world she was talking about.

"We'll have to tell the boys about how cute they looked on the piano a minute ago. They'll be glad that they pulled off their part too."

Edward pulled me out into the hall and away from Alice and Rosalie's approaching voices. He pulled me close to him and whispered, "Did Alice and Rose say something to you about me?"

I figured honestly was the best idea at this point. "Well, no, but I overheard them say that you like me."

"I overheard the guys say the same thing about you."

*********************************************

A bit of a twist there with them finding out. Were you expecting it?


	9. Chapter 9: Lessons

Chapter 9: Lessons

**BPOV**

"Ooohhh those idiots!" I was so angry with our friends at that moment that I couldn't decide what to do. Part of me wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment because of the whole weird situation I now found myself in with Edward, but I pushed that aside and tried to focus on revenge.

"Why would they do something like this?" Edward asked. He had stepped away from me a little and was running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated movement.

"I have no idea, but the important thing is what are we going to do to get them back?"

Edward's eyes narrowed, "You have a plan?"

"Well I think the best thing is to let them think it worked."

"Yes, but then they just get what they want."

"True, but we could always take it farther than what they wanted." Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"What do you know about marriage laws for minors?"

****

The next day, Edward and I walked up to our usual table in the cafeteria holding hands. We had a solid plan on how to mess with our friends and I just hoped we could pull it off. Rosalie and Alice looked a little smug when they noticed our joined hands, but Jasper looked surprised. I don't think Emmett noticed. We sat down next to each other as close as we could in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. We looked at each other and I tried to make my expression look like Edward was the answer to my prayers. I had to admit that this wasn't all bad. At least I could touch him and sort of be with him. Even though I had admitted to myself that I liked him, I had no idea what he _really_ felt thanks to our meddling friends. I think he liked me, but I couldn't trust what I had overheard now. All I could do right now was hope that after all this was over, he'd still want me around. For now I had to focus on being the best fake girlfriend ever. I smiled a little at the thought.

"Well, Bella, you look like you're having a good day today," Alice said with a smug expression on her face.

"Yes, I am." I kept it short and turned my eyes back to Edward. I was really trying to play up the gooiness. I pretended to snap out of my little Edward revelry and added, "Oh, those pants fit Edward really well. The last costumer left a lot of material there to work with so I lowered the hem about an inch and a half and they are perfect on him now." I ran my eyes over Edward's body remembering how well the pants fit his athletic form. I told myself I was only allowing this for our audience's benefit.

Alice let out a little squeak when she saw me ogling her brother and gave Rosalie a glance. The two of them seemed to be gloating at their "triumph." Emmett seemed to have realized something was up and he looked happy too. His big grin was directed at Edward though. Jasper's gaze kept darting between Edward and I like he was trying to figure us out. Evidently Jasper was going to be a problem.

**EPOV**

Rosalie and Alice seemed to be buying our act hook, line, and sinker. Emmett seemed to be too from the dopey grin on his face. I'm pretty sure he's thinking of sex advice he wants to give me. Jasper doesn't believe it. I'm pretty sure he thinks this is moving too fast for us. I mean it was just a few days ago that we were arguing all the time. I can't really blame him.

This truce Bella and I found ourselves in was strange. I knew I wanted our fake relationship to be real, but I had no idea how she felt. I was a little scared to bring it up right now too. I figured maybe we could deal with it when this thing was over. For now, I would just try to enjoy being able to touch her and spend time with her as my girlfriend even if it was a show.

"So are you coming to my house when you're done at rehearsal?" Bella asked in a voice that was supposed to sound quiet but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I was planning on it," I used the same voice she had. "Is your dad going to be home?"

"No." She smiled and blushed. I'd have to ask her how she faked the blush later because that was masterful.

"Good." Let them think what they wanted from that little exchange.

**

Bella and I had our schoolbooks laid out all over her living room. We had spent the last hour in a comfortable silence as we worked on our various assignments. I loved just being with her. I would have gotten more done at home alone since I got distracted every time she scratched her adorable nose or shifted to a new position bringing my attention to her beautiful body. This was definitely preferable to being alone at home though. I caught her glancing at me sometimes too. Once when I stood up and stretched I saw her looking at the small portion of my abs that was revealed when my shirt rode up. It gave me hope that maybe this would last beyond our little prank.

"So, um how long are we going to do this?" I was done and it would be time for dinner soon, so I figured I should get home.

"Well, I was thinking we could keep this up for a couple weeks and then drop the big bomb on them on closing night of the play." Bella looked up from her work. Her big brown eyes were so beautiful. I found myself staring for a split second and I was embarrassed until I realized she was staring right back.

"That sounds like a good plan. I should probably get home now. Mom will have dinner ready soon."

"Yeah, I should get started on Charlie's dinner too." Bella blushed a deeper red than I had ever seen after she said that. I was really confused. Without thinking, I ran a finger over her hot cheek.

"What's the blush about?" I had barely stopped myself from calling her love at the end of that question.

"Well… it's embarrassing… but.. well… um… I've never kissed a guy before." She said the last part so quickly that it took a minute for me to process.

"Ok." I wasn't sure what she wanted me to say to that.

"So I was thinking that we would have to kiss to make this believable… and I'm ok with that… but I don't want my first kiss to be in front of an audience and have me do it wrong or something." She was looking everywhere but at me while she said it.

"Bella, I don't have tons of experience myself, but I seriously doubt you would embarrass yourself," I said in my most reassuring tone as I looked directly at her silently begging her to look back at me.

"Well, still, maybe you could… well kiss me and teach me how. You know, so I won't mess it up." We were now sitting cross-legged, knees touching. I held her hands in both of my own as she stared down at her lap. I reached up without letting go of her hand and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Bella, I'd be honored to be your first kiss, but don't let some prank take that away from you. We can stop this right now." As much as I wanted to kiss her, I didn't want her to regret it.

"No, it's really ok." She finally looked at me. "I want it to be you."

Without consciously thinking about what I was doing, I released her hands and moved one to hold her cheek and placed the other on her neck. I leaned in and guided her to me as well. She looked so beautiful with her eyes closed waiting for me to kiss her. I gently brushed my lips against hers. Her eyes flew open.

"Was that it?" She whispered in surprise.

"No," I whispered back before I brushed her lips again. She didn't open her eyes this time. "Open your mouth just a tiny little bit."

I massaged her lips with my own for a moment before she caught on and started to do the same. This was heaven. The kiss was still sweet and her movements tentative, but I loved every second of it. Her lips were soft and smooth against my own and I never wanted to forget this. I pulled back slightly and smiled. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" I teased.

"Guess I just had a good teacher," she whispered back to me and looked deep into my eyes. "What about French kissing?"

I coughed and said, "I don't think the guys will expect to see us do that in front of them, but even so, maybe we should save that lesson for another day." I was a teenage boy after all, and I could only expect to push myself so far.

"Ok then, another day," She said it like a promise. This girl was going to kill me.

I stood up and picked up my bag before offering her a hand up as well. She didn't move away from me right away. Instead she brushed her hand down my chest. I had to get out of here before I started kissing her again. I turned and walked quickly to her door. She followed, but didn't come as close again.

"Have a good night, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

***********************************************************************

If you're enjoying the story let me know and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Phase Two

A/N:

You are all awesome. This story gets fewer hits on this site, but way more reviews! I really appreciate it.

Thanks to my new beta, .Volturi, for fixing my mistakes on this one.

*******************************

Chapter 10: Phase Two

**BPOV**

I flopped back on my bed after Edward left and let out a loud, long sigh. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head in my pillow. This was the only time of day I allowed myself to process the "Edward situation" as I was now referring to it. I wished so much that I could talk to Alice or even Rosalie about this whole mess, but since we were pranking them right now, I couldn't open up to them. The only other person who knew about the weird situation was Edward and I couldn't very well air my feelings to him.

I had no idea where my sudden confidence had come from tonight. I had been thinking about kissing Edward all afternoon. Rationally, I thought it would be a good idea to try it out by ourselves before we had to go public with it, but I realized that that was only a very small part of it. I had never felt this for anyone else. There were boys I had thought were cute, handsome, hot, or whatever, but there were no words I could think of to describe how I felt about him. I was pulled to him. I wanted to run my hands all over his body and cuddle against his chest. I wanted to kiss him for hours and I wanted to hold his hand on an evening walk.

I've admitted to myself that I like this guy, but I have no idea how to go about this. I don't want to scare him off by telling him straight out, but I don't know what else to do. This prank we're playing doesn't help much either. It blurs lines for us and makes it hard for me to know what's real and what isn't.

I decided that a hot bath would help me relax and unwind. I grabbed my robe and my battered copy of "Pride and Prejudice" and headed to the bathroom. Maybe Mr. Darcy could take my mind of Edward.

******************

Not even getting lost in my favorite classics could distract me from the "Edward situation." I dreamed about kissing him nightly and the actual kissing didn't help. We didn't talk about it again, but every time we saw each other, even when the guys weren't around, we ended up kissing for at least a little while. We never really got into truly passionate kissing and we still hadn't French kissed, but every time we were around one another we spent at least ten minutes lip to lip.

We have gone on several "dates" and spent lots of time at each other's houses over the past three weeks. My favorite times are when it's just the two of us and we spend time talking about our opinions and favorite things. I've learned so much about him. He's so funny at times and so serious at others. Every time we watch an action movie he gets serious and starts to explain how the physics behind the car flips and stunts wouldn't work that way in real life. I can't tell you how many times I've seen him rake his hands through his hair and yell at the screen, "Come on! There is no way that could happen! Gravity, people!" It's so adorable.

It was now time to go on to phase two of our plan: the part that was supposed to get them all riled up. I was on my way to a slumber party at Alice's house. The guys were having a video game marathon at Jasper's so they wouldn't be around and would probably end up sleeping there too, but they were too macho to come outright and say they were having a sleepover.

As I pulled up to the Cullen's house, I saw that the silver Volvo was still parked out front. My heart sped up and I could feel an ache there. I told myself to calm down and that I might not see him. I parked my truck and grabbed my overnight bag. As I walked to the front door and raised my hand to knock, the door opened. Edward's head was turned like he was talking to someone still inside and I didn't step back quick enough, so he ran right into me. His head turned quickly and his expression changed from surprise to a crooked smile when he noticed it was me. He grabbed my arms to steady me and lightly stroked my bare skin before he said in a whisper, "I was hoping I would see you before I left."

I shivered. He bent his head and brushed his lips lightly against my own. I tried to hold back my sigh of contentment or at least disguise it, but I don't think I was successful. He grinned at me again and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I'm going to tell the guys tonight. You still planning on telling your end?" I nodded dumbly, but I couldn't think to do more. The feeling of his warm breath caressing my ear and moving my hair slightly as he spoke was intoxicating.__He gave me another quick peck before walking to his car. He turned and waved before pulling out and then he was gone. I stood there staring after him for a while until I heard Alice giggling behind me.

"I don't want to interrupt your daydream, but are you going to come inside?" Her grin was huge.

"I was planning on it, yes." I picked up my bag I hadn't realized I put down and walked past her into the house.

**************************************

A few hours later we had watched two chick flicks, while doing facials and manicures and pedicures. Next we were planning on having some girl talk and eating junk food. I honestly wondered if Alice had a pillow fight in our underwear planned for later. We gathered all of our provisions and sat cross-legged in a circle on Alice's bed around a massive amount of candy, chips, and baked goods. I was opening a bag of gummy bears when Alice started in on me.

"So, Bella, don't get too graphic since this is my brother you're talking about, but I think Rose and I need to hear about your relationship with Edward."

I couldn't have asked for a better opened if I had scripted it. Now it was just time to bait the hook. "I'm not the girl talk type, Alice."

"Dish, Bella. We've seen the way the two of you have been acting. Are you official?" Rosalie added.

I looked down and thought about Edward seeing me naked. It created the desired effect and I blushed a bright crimson.

Alice pointed at my cheek and bounced a little, making the entire bed move with her, and said, "I think that blush is a yes, Rose!"

I gnawed on my lip to continue my reluctant to talk ruse. I finally looked down into my lap and confessed, "Ok, yes we are official. I think I love him. He's so sweet and wonderful and smart and I just can't help myself!"

Both Alice and Rose squealed and Alice catapulted herself across the pile of food and gave me a huge hug. "I knew it, Bella. I just knew it. You're perfect for each other!" As she pulled away, she looked like she was literally quivering with excitement.

"So, we've seen you kiss. What else have you two done?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Rose, why do you always have to bring the conversation around to sex?" Alice hit her arm slightly, but turned and looked at me for an answer anyway.

"We've only kissed so far, but it's been really good."

"The rest is even better, believe me. Emmett is a god. He does this thing with his tongue…"

Alice and I interrupted Rose with simultaneous shouts of, "TMI, Rose! TMI!"

"Well I think we're going to wait on the whole sex thing until after…" I tried to act like I had said too much and reached for the nachos and busied myself with opening the queso dip.

"After what, Bella?" Alice pried.

"Nothing, Alice," I stared right into her eyes and tried to act like I was trying to act like I had nothing to hide. I should be up for an Oscar for this.

"Bella, you're an awful liar, fess up," Rosalie said.

"Ok fine. Edward and I don't really want to have sex until after we're married."

"Well that's cool I guess. Means you'll be waiting a long time though," Rose didn't look like the idea was appealing to her at all.

"No, not really."

"WHAT?!" Alice screeched in my ear.

"Alice, quiet down before you wake your parents," I hissed back at her. "Edward and I are planning to elope, ok? We want to be together always and Edward is getting a lot of pressure from your parents about choosing a school. This way our parents will know that we are a package deal and we're doing this together.__Plus, we're tired of having to say goodnight to each other and everything. We just want to be together all the time and they only way our parents will let that happen is if we're married."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that will go over well. Bella, you guys can't even get married without a parent's permission."

"In Phoenix we can get married if we have a parent's consent letter that's been notarized. My dad's secretary at the station is a notary and I can use her seal and forge it."

"Then your parents can just have it annulled," Rosalie protested.

"Yeah they might, but they'll have to listen to us first, and that's kind of the point."

"Bella, this is absolutely crazy. Charlie will have a heart attack or shoot my brother or both."

"Well, good thing your dad is a doctor," I tried to joke. The shock of their faces was way too funny and I had to lighten the mood and smile a bit before I cracked up and gave it all away.

"Be serious please," Alice looked at my grumpily, "When are you planning on doing this?"

"We haven't decided for sure yet."

"Well hopefully we'll talk you two out of this craziness by then." Rosalie looked certain that she would.

"Thanks for the support you guys." I tried to look hurt, but really I was just trying to keep a straight face. I couldn't wait to tell Edward about this.

I changed the subject then to Alice and Jasper, and even though they kept giving me dirty looks, they didn't bring up Edward and me the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting in the Wings

Sorry about the long wait on this one. Back to school and what not.

Thanks to .Volturi for betaing.

************************************************************

Chapter 11: Ready in the Wings

**EPOV**

"So, I think I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

Emmett and Jasper both froze and stared at me, which gave me the opportunity to shoot Emmett's character on screen. I had timed my announcement well. I couldn't help but grin a little at how well it worked. Both of them looked like they were about to go into shock. Their mouths were hanging open and they hadn't blinked in about a minute.

"Got you again, Em. You talk a big talk for someone I'm been wiping the floor with all day."

"Wait, wait, wait. What did you say?" The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He actually shook his head a little like he was trying to clear it. Bella was going to love this when I told her about it.

"I said you aren't doing so well, big guy." I knew he didn't mean that, but I was enjoying this.

"No, no, he meant the part about Bella," Jasper finally seemed to have found his voice now. I watched his Adam's apple bob like he was swallowing. I had to start reciting a list of prime numbers in my head to keep from laughing.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." I turned away from the game now and looked them both in the face to communicate my "sincerity."

"As a joke?" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett, not as a joke, you idiot."

"Well, you mean as in 'let's get married someday'?" Jasper added, completely convinced he had figured it out.

"No, I mean as in we want to stop messing around and be together now and this way our parents will take us seriously when we tell them that. What's the point in waiting around to start our life together?" I worked hard at sounding completely nonchalant.

"Edward, that's nuts. Your parents aren't going to let you two get married at 17," Jasper continued.

"Yeah, dude, what's the rush? Have fun and enjoy the dating thing a while," Emmett added.

"We don't really need our parent's permission. Well, we sort of do, but we're going to fake it and deal with the consequences once we're already married."

"You've already talked to Bella about this craziness?" Jasper's voice was starting to get louder and a bit higher as he got worked up. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from grinning and giving the whole thing away.

"Yes. I just thought you guys should know. I'm not really asking for advice here." I tried to give them both a dirty look, but I don't think I pulled it off very well.

"Well, I think you're both nuts, but hey it's your funeral. When Esme finds out you ran off to Vegas without her she's going to shit bricks. Not to mention Carlisle. Can Carlisle save his own life if he starts to have a heart attack? Because if not, maybe we should have another doc standing by." Of course, Emmett would make a joke about my parents' reaction. I didn't feel bad if my dad found out about this and got upset because he actually helped these idiots set me up to begin with. Bella couldn't believe it when I told her that tidbit.

"If you two are done telling me that I'm an idiot for asking the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and sweet girl in the world to spend the rest of her life with me, can we get back to saving the world now?"

Jasper gave me another disbelieving look but took the controller out of my hand and challenged Emmett. It was all I could do not to finally give in and start laughing my ass off.

***********************************

"You should have seen his face, Bella, it was priceless! His Adam's apple was bobbing up and down and he looked like he didn't know whether to believe me or not. I think he didn't think anyone could actually make that up though!" Bella was in my car next to me clutching her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. "Emmett wasn't any better. He made a joke about needing to have another doctor standing by in case Carlisle has a heart attack when he finds out!"

"Oh, please . . . no . . . more! I think . . . I'm going . . . to crack . . . a rib!" It took a while for Bella to get this out between her fits of laughter. After a minute, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and added, "Alice says that Charlie will either have a heart attack, shoot you or both."

I grinned, "That's a very real possibility if we let it get that far without letting him in on it. Maybe I should start wearing a bulletproof vest under my clothes. Might make me look a bit bulkier and then maybe the girls will take notice."

"I don't think you have any problems with girls noticing you, Edward," Bella said under her breath. I don't think she really meant to say it out loud and she blushed a little when she realized she had.

"I don't really care about what most girls think, to be honest," I added just as quietly as I leaned closer to her. I was suddenly aware that we were alone in an empty parking lot. Without thinking about it, I reached out and gently traced her bottom lip with my index finger. Her lips were always so soft. "I only really care about what one girl thinks of me these days."

Bella sighed and leaned into my touch. My hand moved from her lips to cup her cheek and I leaned in to brush her lips with my own. We had spent plenty of time kissing lately, but I could never get used to how wonderful it felt. Her lips moving against mine made my entire body feel like a live wire. Her hands were now in my hair as she pulled me toward her. I couldn't help but hope that this wasn't just about the prank anymore. I hoped I wasn't just someone she could practice kissing with, but that she actually wanted to kiss _me._ I poured all my confusion and longing into our kiss and I felt her return it. I couldn't wait for this thing to be over so that maybe we could give this a try for real. At the same time, I dreaded it because I couldn't help but fear I might be rejected.

**BPOV**

I loved kissing Edward. Feeling his hands in my hair, on my face or stroking my back made me feel so cherished. I loved how his chest felt when I leaned into him and how he smelled. He just felt like home. He made my body sing with want, but made me feel comfortable and safe all at the same time.

I finally built up enough resolve to stop and lean away from him. "You should probably get to rehearsal. Opening is next week so you can't keep skipping rehearsals or you're going to give Mrs. Davis a migraine."

"She already has a migraine. She always does this close to show opening." He reached for me again. I chuckled and pushed gently against his chest.

"Well don't make it worse then. Go!"

"Just one more minute." He leaned in again and kissed my neck. He started licking and nipping his way to the spot behind my ear. He sucked gently and I stopped pushing him away and instead gripped his shirt in my fists.

"Mmm. Ok. One more minute." I felt a little weak, but I simply couldn't help myself.

Edward sat up and brushed the hair away from my face. His eyes were full of an expression I couldn't quite figure out.

"Hey, when are we supposedly eloping?" he asked.

"I think closing night of the show is rather poetic," I said with a sly grin.

"Sounds perfect. Have your bag packed and we can have it in my car during the cast party. That should add some authenticity." I started laughing.

"I should have Alice come over to help me pack for the trip!"

"You are so evil," he leaned in and kissed my nose, "I'm glad you're on my side."

"You should be, Edward, you should be. Now go already."

He groaned and got out of the car. I got out too and turned toward my truck. "Hey, Bella?"

I looked back over my shoulder and answered, "Yeah, Edward?"

"I'll call you later after rehearsal, ok?"

I felt like my face would break in two because I was smiling so big as I said, "Sure, Edward," before getting in my truck and driving away.

**************************

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella." I recognized Edward's deep, velvety voice immediately. We had never really talked on the phone before so I wasn't used to how his voice sounded over the phone, but it sounded much like it did in person. I loved his voice. I was fairly certain that one day he would say something to me and I would faint dead away. It was one of the sexiest things about him, and that was saying something.

"How was rehearsal?" I felt like that was an inane question, but I had to say something. I had just been silent for way too long while I thought about his sexy voice, for Heaven's sake.

"It was fine. Rosalie cornered me afterwards though. She said we were nuts to try to get away with this and that Alice was seriously considering telling my mom." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. A smile of my own started soon after.

"This really ought to teach them to keep their noses out of our business."

"I hope so. I don't need Alice deciding to pull this stunt again sometime."

Ouch. The idea of Alice fixing him up like this with another girl hurt. We weren't exactly dating, but I felt like Edward belonged with me and the thought of Alice fixing him up with someone else made me want to hurt her. I realized I still hadn't said anything so I just said a weak, "yeah."

"I've been thinking we should get your dad in on this stunt though so he doesn't hear about it from the wrong channels. Plus, I'm thinking that he could maybe add to the fun if he wanted to."

"What did you have in mind?"

As I listened to Edward outline his idea to include Charlie in our little prank, I cheered up considerably. If I could get my dad to go along with this, it was going to be hilarious.

***********************

Charlie was all-too-willing to help us with our prank. He said it sounded like it would be fun and it reminded him of his days at the academy pulling pranks on his fellow recruits. I never really saw this side of him before, but he was really getting into it. I think he was somewhat relieved that I wasn't really dating Edward and that was part of his excitement, but he was definitely getting into it. He had even helped me "sneak" my mother's wedding dress into Edward's trunk.

Over the past week, our friends have tried everything to make us "come to our senses." They have talked about how marriage would limit our choices in life, how mad our parents will be, told us we should just keep dating and enjoy it, and all manner of other things. We have heard every possible argument against marriage they could throw at us. They even tried starting a pool betting on how long our marriage would last at the lunch table one day to try to embarrass us or shake our confidence or something. We just stared into each others' eyes and pretended not to hear (while trying not to laugh hysterically).

Tonight was the opening night of the play's three-night run. I felt a little bad for Rosalie because she was a touch nervous about her performance and our impending "wedding" was adding a lot of stress too. I only felt bad until I remembered how they tried to trick us, and then I didn't feel quite so awful about it.

I was in her dressing room with Alice fixing some last minute details on her costume and trying to keep her calm when the stage manager brought in a gorgeous bouquet of parchment colored roses. I assumed they were for Rose telling her to "break a leg" but instead she handed them to me. Alice looked at me with a questioning look, but I just shrugged. I opened the card nestled in the bouquet and read, "Only two more days."

I smiled a genuine smile. Edward hadn't told me about this. It was sweet of him to send me my favorite flower even if it was in part to mess with our friends. I always loved roses even if they are overused. I had told him about a breed of roses my grandmother had in her garden that I always loved. Their color was similar to parchment but they had a slight hint of pink to them as well. They always smelled amazing. Edward had not only remembered my lame story, but had gotten me some of those roses.

Alice clearing her throat cut into my daydreaming about her brother. "So what does the card say?"

"Only two more days," I said quietly.

Rosalie's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head. "You're leaving after closing?"

"Yes."

"Bella, seriously, you guys can't do this, it's absolutely nuts!" Alice looked like she was seriously considering locking me up.

"I love you, Alice, but stay out of it, ok?"

"Alice is right, Bella. Do you even honestly love him?"

I thought about that and answered honestly, "Yes. I really do."

Just then the house lights dimmed, signaling the audience to find their seats. The show was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12: The Main Act

_**I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, and I'm sorry. I have legitimate excuses, but instead of boring you, here are the final two chapters of the story. I don't expect to write an epilogue, but I suppose it is within the realms of possibility. Thank you to all of the people who have supported this story and me. It is very much appreciated. **_

_****************************************************_

_Chapter 12: The Main Act_

**BPOV**

"You ready for this?" Edward asked as we were about to walk into the wrap party for the show. As far as our friends knew, we were leaving as soon as it was over to elope. We had a few surprises in store for them, and I was looking forward to it, but at the same time I was feeling a bit depressed.

Edward lifted my hand that was clasped in his and kissed the back of it gently. I loved when he did that.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. I couldn't help noticing my voice sounded just a little morose as I said it.

"It will all be over soon, Bella," Edward whispered as he leaned closer toward me and squeezed my hand.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said under my breath as I pushed open the door and we walked into the party hand in hand.

**********************

The party was starting to wind down. The chips were gone and the soda was running low. No one had left yet though. Everyone still had too much adrenaline buzzing in his or her bodies to go home just yet. It was at that moment that the true show really began.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! Where are you young lady?!" Charlie shouted above the general din of the party.

"Dad!" I tried my best surprise face, "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me. I go into your room to put away a book of yours you left around and I see that your closet and drawers are completely empty! Since when do you need every article of clothing you own to spend the night at Alice's?"

"Well, you know Alice, Dad, she just wanted to see my whole wardrobe and . . ."

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I am NOT an idiot! I saw your bags in the backseat of the CULLEN boy's car!"

"Shit," I said as I looked down at my shoes. Everyone was watching our little play. Alice looked like she couldn't decide to help me, or Charlie. She kept opening her mouth to say something and nothing would come out. Jasper looked very uncomfortable. I could tell the "conflict" was wearing on him. Emmett and Rose looked smug like I was getting what I deserved. Edward was against the far wall trying not to grin in case anyone looked at him, but at the moment everyone's attention was riveted to my face and I saw a sort of half grin on Edward's face before I turned my eyes back to my Dad.

"Shit? Is that all the explanation I am to get? Bella, why was this in there?" Charlie held up Renee's wedding dress. I pretended to look shocked and then enraged.

"Dad! You can't go breaking into Edward's car like that!" I tried to snatch the dress away from him, but he moved it.

"I can do whatever I want if I suspect a crime."

"No, actually, you can't. There are things called warrants!"

"Don't try to turn this around on me. I want to know what's going on. Where is this boy anyway?" Charlie started looking around the room and gripping his holster.

"I'm here, sir," Edward said in a humble, but confident tone as he strode through the crowd that parted for him as he moved to my side. "Your daughter and I planned to get married tomorrow. That's why she had the dress."

"WHAT?! Isabella! You are only 16! What would possess you to think that would be a good idea?"

"Love!" I shouted back at him and turned to stroke Edward's face as we gazed adoringly into each other's eyes.

Charlie started to pace a little and turned his eyes on our friends. "Did you all know about this?" His tone was accusatory.

Jasper spoke up, "Yes, we did, and we tried to talk them out of it, but we weren't sure what else we could do." Jasper was rubbing his chest, and I thought maybe he could use an Alka Seltzer or something by the uncomfortable look on his face. The rest of the group looked stricken as well.

"Well you should all be ashamed of yourselves," Charlie was driving the point home. They looked like it was hitting the mark.

"We are," Rose finally seemed to find her tongue.

"Good, because next time Bella and Edward ask me to prank you all, you'll get much worse," Charlie started chuckling and walked away.

Our four friends' heads shot up and stared at us.

"So, Edward, do you think they learned their lesson for trying to manipulate us into dating each other?" I asked in a sanctimonious tone.

"Why, yes, Bella, I'd say we're about even now," Edward replied and then added to them in a stage whisper, "Oh, by the way girls, next time you're gloating about how well your plan to trick your friends is going, you might want to make sure they aren't conducting a wardrobe fitting in the next room."

Alice and Rose were looking at each other with matching "o" faces as the shock of what we just said sunk in. Emmett was already laughing and Jasper looked relieved that the tension in the room had suddenly evaporated.

After a full minute of watching Alice's mouth open and close and no sound come out, she finally managed to ask, "So you guys dating was all a prank?"

"Yep," I said, taking the time to pop the "p" sound.

Edward looked at me and I thought I saw a hint of sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Wow, you guys got us good," Rose admitted, "Don't forget payback's a bitch."

"No, Rose! No more. You guys messed with us and we got you back. It end's here!" I gestured emphatically to emphasize my point.

Edward leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, "Can we talk for a sec?"

The electric charge running up my arm where his hand rested was entirely too pleasant to do anything but nod. He led me into a dark hallway toward the back of the school. I leaned against the wall and looked at the shadow his body cast on the floor as the moonlight came through the large windows. Edward led me to the windows and stood in front of me so my back was against the cool glass. His hands reached out and touched my hips. His fingers started lightly circling my hipbones. He was looking down at our feet, but suddenly he turned his eyes to mine. I couldn't look away. In the moonlight, everything looked like it was in black and white, but he was no less handsome for it. It fit him.

"Bella," his voice was low and husky sounding, "does this have to be over?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Happily Ever After

_Chapter 13: The Happily Ever After_

**BPOV**

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we have to stop dating?"

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and tried to look away. Edward touched my face and brought my eyes back to his.

I tried to think of something to say but couldn't. Finally, I said lamely, "But we weren't dating."

"Bella, we spent tons of time together, we kissed, we talked about everything, we even went on dates. I know some of it was for show, but it meant more to me than that. I'm hoping that it meant more to you too."

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as I looked into his and saw the truth. He really did care about me. There was no one here to pretend for, the prank was over, and he still wanted me. I buried my face in his chest and breathed him in.

"Bella? I'm trying to be patient, but I'd really like to know what you're thinking right now."

I took a second to wipe the moisture from my eyes and looked into his. "I'm thinking that I'm very lucky. The whole time I was wishing it was real, and now it will be."

Edward mouth slid into his crooked grin and it made my heart leap. He bent his head and tenderly brushed my lips with his own. He brought his hand up to hold my face and brushed my cheekbone tenderly with his thumb. "Now we just have to break the news to our friends."

"What? And have them gloat that they won even though we got them so well? You know Alice will be murderous. I was enjoying her being speechless way too much!"

"Everything has it's price, Bella love, am I worth a little gloating?"

"That and so much more, Edward. That and so much more." I leaned in to him and stole another kiss before taking his hand and leading him back to the party to face our friends.


End file.
